


Attitude Adjustment

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Breathplay, Collars, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, FaceFucking, Hypnosis, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: It's not that Lance is a brat all the time - sometimes he just needs a little behavioral modification.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While Lance is loudly enthusiastic about everything that happens in this fic, he is in an altered state of mind and thus cannot properly consent. Also, he’s uncharacteristically bratty in this. All for the sake of getting Shiro’s dick in him, I swear.

Lance stormed out of the common room, deliberately slamming the sliding door shut and striding off in no particular direction, irritation practically steaming off of him. Seconds later, he heard the door open. The footsteps that followed weren’t Keith’s stomps, or Allura’s purposeful strides - they were Shiro’s, even, quick, and heavy. It wasn’t long until Shiro was walking side by side with him. Lance could practically feel the weight of Shiro’s sidelong gaze. 

Finally, Shiro said, “So, you gonna tell me what that was about?” Then, before Lance could even open his mouth, he added, “And don't tell me Keith started it, either. I could hear you from all the way in the next room."

Lance huffed. "I don't get why he needs to be such an asshole. He’s so damn touchy about everything!"

"Well, calling him a good-for-nothing dropout isn't going to fix that."

Lance looked away. For a moment he felt ashamed, like a student getting dressed down by a teacher, but he shook it off. They walked on in silence for a few moments.

“Look, are you going anywhere in particular?” Shiro said. “Or are you just walking to walk?”

“…No.”

Shiro sighed. “Well, if you're not going anywhere, let's go to my room."

Lance shoved his hands deep in his pocket, ducking his head. “Fine."

A few turns brought them out near Shiro’s room, in the main corridor of cabins the Paladins had claimed for themselves. Shiro held his left hand over the access pad, and when the door pulled back he stepped inside, gesturing for Lance to follow.

The door automatically shut behind Lance, and he folded his arms, watching as Shiro removed his vest. “Look, if you brought me back here to give a lecture about teamwork and responsibility - ”

Shiro gave him another one of those looks. “No. I didn’t.”

“Oh.” Lance swallowed. “Was there anything else you wanted?"

Shiro crouched down, rummaging through the compartment beneath his bed. "Actually, there was something I wanted your help with."

Lance perked up at that. “What is it?"

"Oh, just this thing Coran found," Shiro said. He straightened up, holding a round piece of metal in the Altean white-and-blue style. It almost looked like a collar. "I want to test it out."

"What does it do?" Lance asked, but before he could move, Shiro leaned forward, wrapping the collar around his neck and snapping it closed. It tightened, fitting itself to his skin, and flared bright blue. “Hey, what - !”

Lance felt his face go slack. A shiver went through Lance's body as his worldview reasserted itself, and Master smiled at him, pleased.

"There's my obedient little pet." He stepped closer and stroked his thumb over Lance's lips. Lance opened his mouth obediently, letting his master push two fingers so Lance could suck on them. "Does that feel better, sweetheart?"

Lance nodded eagerly as Master removed his fingers from his mouth. Every time he came back to his real self, the part of him meant to be Master's pet, the rest of his life seemed like a dream he'd do anything to escape. "Yes, Master. Thank you for letting me serve you!"

"Good boy," Master said. “You know you have to earn your time with me though, right? You remember what we’re here for?”

Lance nodded. “Yes, Master.”

“Good.” Master sat down on the bed. “Assume the position.”

Lance stripped as quickly and efficiently as possible, fingers grazing the edge of his collar reverently. Once he was completely naked, he folded his clothes and stacked them neatly by the door, then knelt on the ground in front of his master. 

“You still remember,” Master murmured. “Look up, and repeat after me.”

Lance turned his face upwards to meet Master’s gaze. The power and desire there seemed to hold him in place, keeping him unable to focus on anything else but his master.

“I will listen to and obey your orders.”

The blue light of Lance’s collar pulsed in time with his words. “I will listen to and obey your orders.”

“I will not flirt or behave inappropriately when we’re on a mission.”

“I will not flirt or behave inappropriately when we’re on a mission.”

“And - this is one you really need to work on, pet - I will not fight with Keith or my other teammates.” 

“I will not fight with Keith or my other teammates.” 

Master stood up, walking in a slow circle around Lance. It didn’t make him nervous - his master was just inspecting him as usual. “Repeat your commands back to me.”

Lance obeyed, speaking in a low, steady voice as his master circled him, occasionally stopping to trail his fingers over a shoulder-blade or the back of Lance’s neck. He shivered when his master crouched down behind him, but the expected caresses farther down didn't come.

“Good,” Master said. “Again.”

“I will listen to and obey your orders,” Lance said. Master laid a hand on Lance’s back, and Lance let himself be pushed over until he was completely bent double, forehead touching the floor. Master’s hand moved down his spine. 

“I will not flirt or behave in _ah_!” Master’s fingers - his slick fingers - pressed into Lance’s hole, sinking in deeply. 

“ _Lance_ ,” Master said, voice firm with disapproval. “Start over.”

“Yes Master, sorry Master!” Lance gulped, squeezing his eyes shut as his master pushed deeper. “I will l-listen to and obey your orders.”

Master spread his fingers, stretching Lance open. Oh, but it felt so good - he had given Lance orders not to touch himself without his express permission during their last session, and Lance had obeyed even without conscious memory of it.

“I will not flirt or behave inappropriately when we’re on a mission.” Two fingers became three for a brief, spine-tingling moment, but Lance breathed an internal sigh of relief when they slid out.

“And I will - not fight with Keith or my other teammates!” Lance’s voice rose sharply as something plastic was shoved inside him, stretching him even wider than his master’s fingers, until the thickest part popped inside and his hole clenched around a thin base.

“Good boy.” Master stood up, walking to the side of the bed as he unbuckled his belt. “Get on the bed. On your back, head hanging over the side.”

Lance wobbled to his feet, the plug shifting deliciously inside him. The fat swell of it would keep him nice and stretched until his master decided to fuck him. Carefully, Lance climbed onto the bed and laid down on his back so his head tilted off the edge of the mattress, just at the level of his master’s waist. He opened his mouth as Master pulled out his cock, salivating a little at the scent of skin and sweat.

“That’s it, pet,” Master murmured. “Open wide…” The head of his cock prodded against Lance’s mouth, and Lance moaned as it slid over his tongue. His master went slowly, giving Lance time to adjust to his thick length, pressing against the back of Lance’s throat only for a moment before pulling back. Slowly, Master began to thrust in and out, going a little deeper every time. Lance let himself relax and focus on being used. Drool slid from the corner of his mouth, dripping slowly down his cheeks.

"You're doing such a good job," Master said, and Lance gave a little moan at the praise. "My mindless little pet." Master bent forward, and Lance jerked as he pinched his nipples, rolling them between two sets of fingers, one warm, one cold. “So pretty, squirming underneath me…”

His thrusts came faster and faster, until his hips were slapping hard against Lance’s face. The girth of his cock was making Lance’s jaw ache, but he kept his mouth wide as it slid down his throat, cutting off his air supply for a brief, intoxicating moment. “You want me to fuck you, right? Shove my cock in that sweet little hole?”

Lance whined, head pounding _yes, yes, yes_.

Master laughed. The next time he thrust in, he held his cock there, stock still as Lance fought not to choke around it. “Gotta show me you want it, sweetheart.” 

Lance couldn’t move his head, but his hands fluttered, reaching towards his master in a desperate gesture, and his hips lifted straight off the bed. After another heart-pounding moment, Master nodded, and finally dragged his cock from Lance’s throat. 

Lance gasped and spluttered, strings of spit stretching between his mouth and Master's cock. He didn't bother to wipe the mess away, dragging in deep breaths as he rolled over onto unsteady knees. He knew how to present himself by now. Dizzily, he noticed that his cock was fully erect, bobbing as he moved. But it didn’t matter. He was here to please his master, not himself. 

He turned and lifted his ass up, spreading his cheeks to expose the plug. Master’s fingers wrapped around the base, giving it a few light tugs before sliding it out, deliberately angling it to bump against Lance’s prostate as he did. Precome spurted from the tip of Lance’s cock, splattering on the bed. Lance looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of his master holding the black plastic toy.

"Lance…” Master said. He bent closer, and the hot, thick pressure of his cock nudged at Lance's hole. "You're always so good for me like this. So eager. The sweetest fuck I've ever had."

He pushed, and the head popped in past the tight ring of muscles, making Lance’s mouth fall open on a gasp. “But outside - outside here, you are such a _brat_.” 

Master’s cock sank into him fully in one push, splitting him open. Lance bit his lip. “Always causing trouble, acting so self-centered - ” He ground his hips against Lance’s ass. “It’s like you just don’t know how to obey.”

His first thrust was unforgiving, knocking the air from Lance’s lung. His second drove against Lance’s prostate, pushing deep, and every one after was the same, until Master was pounding into him relentlessly. Lance flinched at the cold touch of his master’s Galran hand on the back of his neck, pulling his head up by the hair. “And I know you know how to do that. Don’t you, pet?”

Lance craned his neck to look back at his master, panting with every rough thrust. “I’m s-sorry, Master! I’ll try harder!”

“Really, pet?” Master let go of Lance’s hair and grabbed his hips, pulling him back on his cock. All Lance could do was fist his hands in the sheets, ass bouncing off of his master’s hips as he was brutally fucked. “Or are just going to go back to misbehaving like you always do?”

"No! No, Master, I'll be good for you!" Lance cried out, dropping his head down as his master pounded into him even harder. From this position, he could look down the length of his own body and see Master’s huge body between his thighs, his untouched cock and balls bouncing with every thrust. “I swear, I s-swear - ”

Master continued slamming into him, dropping down over Lance and bracing his hands on the bed. "Come!”

Lance came so hard his eyes rolled back in his head, letting out a broken wail as his cock jerked, come spurting from its swollen head. And his master kept on going - kept fucking him, turning him inside out, hitting his prostate _again_ and _again_ -

Master groaned, and shoved himself in to the hilt, sticky, wet heat filling Lance in pulses. Lance could only lay there, dazed, as his master’s weight bore down on him, before he grunted and pulled back, dragging his cock out of Lance’s wrecked hole, one thick inch at a time.

Lance whimpered. Master’s hands rubbed up and down his back, directing him onto his side as the filthy bedspread was pulled away. Before Lance could speak, Master held a finger to his lips. "I'm not leaving you, sweetheart; I'll be back in a second. Are you alright with that?"

Slowly, Lance nodded, and Master stroked his forehead, kissing it before standing up and buckling his pants. At the sound of the door closing behind his master, Lance closed his eyes, letting himself drift in darkness until he heard it open again. 

Footsteps and then, a damp, warm touch over his stomach and thighs. Lance opened his eyes to his master wiping him down with a washcloth, cleaning off the come and sweat. His master didn’t speak as he helped Lance through getting dressed afterwards. Once that was done, his master sat him down on the bed. 

"Your orders, sweetheart. One more time."

Lance repeated them in a low voice, relishing every word. Even though he knew that meant their time here was coming to an end, it just felt so sweet and fulfilling to obey his master - a desire he didn’t even know he’d had until Master had put the collar on him. And if he did well following those orders, he would get to wear the collar more often. He knew he could please his master if he tried hard enough.

Lance closed his eyes as his master kissed him one final time, followed by a _click_ as the collar was unlocked from his neck.

Lance blinked. He was standing - no, he was sitting on Shiro’s bed. When had he sat down? What had happened? Shiro seemed to have moved much closer, watching him cautiously.

“How…how long has it been?”

“Just a minute,” Shiro said. He pulled the collar from Lance’s neck, tucking it back away under the bed. “Sorry to surprise you like that.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Lance said. For some reason he felt mellow, much calmer than he’d been before. “What happened?”

“Nothing much,” Shiro said. “You just swayed for a second, sat down.” He shrugged. “Guess whatever it is is busted.”

“Yeah.” Lance stood up, as did Shiro, and stretched. Man, he really did feel refreshed - much more than he had a minute ago. Maybe that collar still had some juice in it.

“So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Shiro asked.

Lance scratched his neck. He had been going to go hang out with Hunk, but now... "I think I might go find Keith. Apologize for what I said. It was… pretty harsh."

For some reason, Shiro didn't look at all surprised. He nodded, and put a hand on Lance’s shoulder as he walked him to the door. “That’s good of you to do, Lance. Keep it up.”

“Thanks,” Lance said, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Uh, see you around, I guess.”

“See you later,” Shiro said with a strangely satisfied smile.

Lance let out a long breath when the door closed. Where had that shiver down his spine come from? Having Shiro touch him, tell him he was being good, it all had felt...weirdly pleasant.

A thought for later. Lance shook his head, and started off down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop messages and/or writing prompts at my [Tumblr](http://mistlethace.tumblr.com).


End file.
